webkinzfandomcom-20200222-history
Webkinz Wiki:Policies
WW:P2 redirects here This article is designed to act as a portal to the various other policy pages, as well as describe the method of adding and changing WebkinzWiki policy. It should be noted that the WebkinzWiki has only recently started writing policy articles, and thus this may be incomplete. If there are any longstanding WebkinzWiki traditions/procedures that remain undocumented, please write up an article and link it appropriately. Current well-established policies See also: Category:Policy, Category:Archived Policies and Category:Policy proposal Editing policies These policies guide editing a page. * Check the style and formatting guide for the article type you're working on. * Emphasize content over presentation whenever possible. * Note the special policy for builds. * Know when and when not to use a redirect. * Please sign your comments on article talk pages with non-disruptive signatures. * Finally, recognize that we are not Wikipedia. Conflict policies These policies govern how to act when you disagree with another user. * Always assume good faith in the edits of others. * Except for vandalism, only revert once. After that, discuss any disagreements on the talk page and come to a compromise. * You are valuable, regardless of how new you are here or how trivial your edits seem to be. There is no concept of seniority among editors. * When engaging in a conflict, no personal attacks are acceptable. Discuss the edit, not the editor. * quietly with vandals to avoid feeding the vandals attention. * [[WebkinzWiki:Main Page|We are not Ganz]. We, as an organization, do not punish for behavior that violates the Webkinz Terms of Use. Administrative policies These policies govern how admins (aka sysops) differ from normal editors, as well as how administrators are to apply their powers. * View the currently active administrators and their duties. * View current requests for adminship. * Sysops administrate users, not content. Admins have no more say in editing disputes than normal users do. Changing policies It is perfectly acceptable to disagree with a policy. There are two steps necessary to change a policy: # Add a new subarticle to the policy in question fully rewriting all sections of the policy you'd like to see change. # Add a message to the talk page of the policy article advertising the change, and why that change is good for the WebkinzWiki. # Add an entry to the top of the list in the section below linking to the policy in question as well as a brief summary of the suggested change. Please sign and date the entry! It is very likely that your proposal will need to be edited during the proposal period. It is also likely that other WebkinzWikians might produce counter-proposals (each with their own subarticle). All discussions about editing individual proposals should stay within each individual subarticle's talk page. The main article's talk page should contain only a summary of each proposal (1-2 lines) and links to each proposal. If consensus to change the policy is reached in the talk page, edit the policy in question. If consensus is not reached, no change can be made. While a vote can be called to assess community feelings about a change, no vote can ever be considered binding nor, unless unanimous, indication of consensus. In any case, once the proposal is concluded, move it from the list of policies being revisited to the top of the recently revisited list, along with the date and outcome (success or failure). Failed policy changes on the recently revisited list should not be reproposed for some time. Policies currently being revisited * None at this time Recently revisited policies * None Proposing new WebkinzWiki policies Proposing a new WebkinzWiki policy is a three-step process: # Create a new article, in the WebkinzWiki namespace, describing your new policy. The article title should be similar in style to existing policy articles, if possible. Do not add the new article to the policy category. # Add the new article to the list below, along with a brief summary of why the policy would be helpful. Please sign and date the entry! # Include any additional arguments as to why the proposed policy is good for the WebkinzWiki in the talk page of the new policy article. If consensus to adopt the proposed policy is reached in the talk page, add the policy to the policy category. If consensus is not reached, mark the article for deletion. While a vote can be called to assess community feelings about a proposed policy, no vote can ever be considered binding nor, unless unanimous, indication of consensus. In any case, once the proposal is concluded, remove it from the list of policies being proposed. If the policy proposal failed, add it to the top of the recently failed list, along with the date. Failed policy proposals should not be re-proposed for some time.